Let Someone In
by ChuBerri
Summary: Kurama & Hiei confess their feelings for each other. But could their best friend be the one that tears them apart? Since when is love complicated? Warning: Yaoi, Adult Content: Rape & Date Rape Drug, Slight Violence. KxH HxY YxK  New & Improved
1. Play Me

_**A/N ::**_

_**F**_eel free to leave reviews suggesting stories I should read, I always love those

_**I**_'m not too big on AN's, so there will be many chapters without this. Oops, more story, less me talking. How will you live? Happily, I'd hope.

_**D**_isclaimer: I don't own the YYH, but wouldn't that be nice ?

_**T**_his is an edited version of an older story. Now with more lemons, for all those wonderful comments left requesting them. :D

_**E**_njoy.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke's voice held a hint of threat.

"Uh…yes…?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, but didn't sound too certain.

"Then just say it."

"I think that…" Kuwabara faltered under Yusuke's gaze.

"Flower on flame." Kurama muttered.

"No fair!" Kuwabara yelped, dropping his chinks.

"What's no fair? Your time over expired." Kurama laughed.

"Yusuke distracted me!" Kuwabara whined. He wasn't much good at thought games at any rate, and the fact that Yusuke, in his opinion, had cheated didn't help matters.

Yusuke laughed. "You're too gullible."

"You two would make an excellent team." Kurama offered, smiling.

"We should play teams. Come on, Hiei. Just one game. To test it. Unless you're scared I'll beat you." Yusuke teased.

"I will not join in that pathetic ninian game." Hiei muttered, staring out the window.

"Why not?" Kurama asked as he stood and crossed the room to Hiei. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly over the rain sparkled city.

"It's pathetic." Hiei stated simply, as though that explain everything.

"No, it's not. I like it. You've watched us play enough to catch on. I could use a partner. Please, Hiei?" Kurama watched the shorter male, waiting patiently for the foretold reaction.

"Fine." Hiei heaved a sigh, slowly standing and crossing the room. He settled into the seat Kurama had just vacated.

Yusuke shuffled around the table to sit next to Kubara.

"Explain." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurama settled down next to him. "The object of the game is to guess what the two face down chinks are before your opponent guesses what yours are. Place two chinks face down and surround them by face up one's that help describe them. The two in the middle are say, the last game, a flower and flames, then the answer would be a flower on fire, or something along that line. Your opponent, like Yusuke, might try to fake you out. For every wrong guess, you have to flip a piece face up. You flip a chink every round, except the first. Each turn, after you flip a chink, you can either guess or pass. Easy enough?"

"Hnh." Hiei looked at the chinks.

"Ready?" Kurama showed Hiei two chinks, placing them face down. "Snow covered mountains." He whispered.

"Hnh." Hiei began to place eight chinks, face up, around the two: snowflakes, landscape, ridges, caves, trees, cold, wind, and valleys.

Yusuke and Kuwabara placed their chinks quickly, having both played before. Rivers, streams, ponds, snowflakes, ice, water, winter, cold.

They all sat silently for a moment, thinking.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were first. They didn't have to flip up a chink, and opted to guess.

"Maybe…winter…On a hill?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded his agreement.

"Wrong." Kurama watched the two flip the chink.

"Freeze." Hiei read. "That's easy."

"What is it?" Kurama asked. He'd already figured out the puzzle, but he wanted to give the others a chance. However, Hiei was new at the game.

"Frozen lakes." Hiei snorted.

"Wow! You're good." Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Hnh." Hiei stood, leaving the room, only to return a few seconds later. "Kurama, come."

Kurama stood, following Hiei into the kitchen. Hiei stopped in front of the fridge. He stared at the freezer expectantly, then looked back at Kurama.

Kurama laughed, opening the freezer.

Hiei stood on tiptoes, staring into the cold box. He pointed to the back and stepped away. Kurama reached in and pulled out the pint size container of vanilla ice-cream. He bit his lip to stop from laughing again. He knew Hiei wasn't so short as to not be able to reach the back of a regular freezer. But with the bake clubs need for storage space, and Yusuke's constant hunger raves, he'd opted for a bigger fridge, and, consequently, a harder to reach freezer.

"Spoon." Hiei looked around.

Kurama pulled open the cabinet, handed Hiei a spoon, and leaned on the counter to close the drawer with his hip.

"Hey, it was great playing, but Kuwabara and I have got to split." Yusuke appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "We have school tomorrow, and I just know Boton will show up with a new mission from that punk toddler."

"Thanks for coming over. It was fun." Kurama walked with the two boys to the door, closing and locking it behind them.

Hiei was sitting in the living room, staring at the television. "On?" He looked at Kurama.

"You'll have to do this yourself someday." Kurama murmured gently, having no intention of teaching him. He enjoyed the little things Hiei depended on him for. That was why he continuously changed the television remotes, occasionally upgrading the television itself. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, plopping down on the couch. He began to channel surf, paused after a moment of nothing catching his interest. "What do you want to watch?"

"There!" Hiei slowly crept closer to the TV, bright colors flashing across his face.

Kurama stared from Hiei to the television, then back to the latter. "Really?" He arched a brow. It would never fail to amaze him, how his dark, untalkitive friend could be so interested in cartoons.

Hiei nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'm going to check my e-mail. At least sit on the couch." Kurama stood.

Hiei nodded again, turning as the fox left. Commercials took over the show as he crawled onto the couch.

Kurama was nice. Hiei thought, not for the first time. He was always nice, always there. The first to help a friend. Hiei felt an odd creeping feeling. Jealousy. He didn't like to watch the fox share his attention with other people. His mind swirled green with jealousy as he thought of his fox helping others, inviting them over and letting them cry on his shoulder. Not that he had any right to be jealous, since he and Kurama were nothing more than friends.

"Hiei?" Kurama was standing in the doorway, wearing pajamas.

"Hnh?" Hiei bit his bottom lip. He knew Kurama wouldn't wear those pajamas when he went to sleep. Why his mind decided to remind him of this, Hiei was uncertain.

"I said, I'm going to bed after I check my e-mail. Just press the big circular button on the top of the remote to turn the TV off, okay?"

Hiei nodded. "Kurama?" He called as the fox turned to leave.

"Yes?" Kurama turned back.

"I'm sleeping here tonight?" It came out as a question, even though he meant it more as a demand. The fire demon didn't want to appear inferior by asking.

"Of course." Kurama smiled. "All though, if I were you, I'd sleep in the bed upstairs. It's a queen, so there's room for both of us." Kurama almost added that he would sleep on the couch, but Hiei cut off anything he was about to say.

"Umm... Thanks…" Hiei turned back to the TV so Kurama couldn't see the blush he felt heating his face. The commercial suddenly became terribly interesting. He guessed that, being Kurama, there was no hidden meaning to sharing the bed. He probably thought nothing of it, but Hiei wondered if he could push the sexual fantasies out of his mind long enough to sleep.

Kurama watched Hiei silently for a moment, wondering what the fire demon was thinking. He turned and silently left the room, smiling at the idea of Hiei staying the night. Upstairs, he settled in front of the computer. The instant message icon was flashing. With a sigh, he clicked it.

Greatest_Detective_Ever : You tell him?

Fox : No.

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Why not?

Fox : Can't

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Can't what?

… : Admit it to yourself?

Fox : I can do that. But Hiei is so innocent. He watches cartoons! I would ruin his innocence

… : Not that I expect you to understand

… : Understand me unable to tell him my feelings, not that he watches cartons

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Oh, I understand. Think of Kuwabara.

Fox : ?

Greatest_Detective_Ever : I love Kuwabara

… : Kurama?

… : You there?

Fox : Oops. Shocked. Really?

… : I'll tell Hiei when you tell Kuwabara.

Greatest_Detective_Ever : No, other way around

Fox : No, you tell first

… : He deserves to know

Greatest_Detective_Ever : As does Hiei.

Fox : But…

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Tell him.

… : Soon.

Greatest_Detective_Ever Has Logged Off

Kurama turned off the computer, tugged off his clothes, pulled on clean boxers, and slid into bed. He lay there, pondering Yusuke's words. He wasn't certain exactly how much time passed before he heard the door opening.

"Kurama…" Hiei slid into bed. He, too, was in boxers. He lay for a moment, seeming to think. Kurama imagined the gears turning in the shorter demon's mind. Then, Hiei slowly moved closer to Kurama, almost cuddling up to him.

Kurama wrapped his arms around the Fire Demon. This wasn't unusual, although Kurama failed to explain it through Hiei's eyes. Maybe he felt defenseless while sleeping. Maybe he wanted warmth beside him. Maybe night was when he dropped his tough guy façade. Kurama had played a thousand endless scenarios over in his mind, not daring to hope that the reason Hiei held him was for the same reason he wanted Hiei to stay the night.

"I…Goodnight, My Fox." Hiei whispered, wiggling closer into the Fox's embrace, oblivious to the other male's thoughts.

"Mm…Night, Hiei…"


	2. Hurt Me

"Mmm… Morning, Hiei." Kurama smiled brightly as the Fire Demon stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hnh…" Hiei sat on a chair. "What are you…?" He waved his hand to the random assortment of food on the counter.

"I thought you'd like to wake up to a nice meal. Well, no surprise, but…" Kurama shrugged. He liked cooking, and even if Hiei wasn't a big eater, eating healthy was usual for Kurama.

"Hnh." Hiei stepped up beside Kurama, watching him fry eggs and then flip bread -?- over in the next pan.

"You sleep well?"

Hiei stared at Kurama questioningly. Did he know Hiei had stayed up late, watching him sleep? Or that he'd been awake, unable to fall back asleep, since Kurama had left the bed?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurama asked innocently.

"I'll help…" Hiei pointedly ignored the question.

"Well, all I was making was eggs and French toast for your breakfast. The lunch is for Yusuke and Kubara."

"I'll help." Hiei sounded less certain than before, which wasn't that definite in the first place.

"Sure." Kurama smiled. "You see the seaweed with sticky rice on it? Line it with the peppers, the red ones, and chop it up. If you want."

Hiei silently went to work. After a few minutes, he whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did." Kurama walked over to the fridge, hiding his blush as he stuck his head in, looking around. "Thirsty?" He pulled out two cokes without waiting for a reply.

"Will you open it?" Hiei asked softly. The last time he had tried to open a coke, he'd torn it in half, ending up frustrated and sticky.

Kurama popped the top to both cans. He poured one into a glass and handed it to Hiei. He took a small sip from his own, and then returned to cooking.

"All done. Your breakfast is ready. I'll take over the lunch making." Kurama announced with a smile. Peeled orange slices lined the plate, with strips of French toast forming a square inside the juicy circle. Eggs glistened in the center.

"Thanks." Hiei accepted the plate, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Kurama was unlike himself. Hiei couldn't quite point out what had made him realize this suddenly. There was no big shift; just many slight different ones. Kurama was a tree hugging health nut. Why was he drinking coke? At breakfast? That, and the house was slightly dirty. Not a wreck, just messy.

Kurama silently took over wrapping the peppers, and then packed them in small plastic boxes.

When he was done, he sat across from Hiei, fiddling with his coke.

"Aren't you going to eat, Fox?" Hiei looked up from his own half empty plate.

"Uhh… I ate before you got up." Kurama smiled.

Hiei knew the Fox was lying, but he said nothing. Kurama had skipped dinner last night, claiming a large lunch. However, Hiei had been there since 11, and saw Kurama eat nothing.

"Eat up. I'll be back in a minute." Kurama smiled.

"Where are you-" Hiei stopped himself, remembering he had already been there much longer than usual. He should actually be leaving, before Kurama thought he was being clingy. He didn't plan on spending last night, and certainly not another.

"Just taking food to Yusuke and Kubara. You can come if you want."

Hiei hesitated to answer. Hadn't the fox just told him to stay put?

Hiei looked around the house. Kurama really was out of himself. The only normal thing Hiei'd seen him do was cook. "I think I'll stay here."

"Please don't leave…" Kurama blushed. "I mean…you can…but…I get lonely…I really enjoy your company."

Hiei smiled slightly. It was more like an affectionate smirk. "I won't leave while you're gone."

As soon as Kurama left, Hiei busied himself with cleaning. He couldn't work the vacuum, so he simply gathered what trash he could and threw it away. He gathered the dirty clothes, but he couldn't work the washer. He simply left them in a basket. He made the bed, stuffed the bathroom items in the cabinet, and stacked in the dishes in the sink. Once he was done, he'd learned two things. Cleaning wasn't so bad. And Kurama should get a kitten. He'd seen one on TV last night and figured it would probably fit between the bubble bath and razors in Kurama's bathroom cabinet.

He had just finished and collapsed on the couch when Kurama came in carrying groceries.

Kurama set the bags down in the kitchen and looked around. He made his way to the living room, sinking to the floor in front of the couch. "Thanks Hiei." He whispered with a wobbly smile, then folded his arms on the couch cushion, and buried his head from view.

Tears poured out of him like an unstoppable flood of sorrow. He felt Hiei's hand on his back, and this made him cry harder. As though Hiei's touch had removed all barriers, he began to sob.

"Shh…Sh…It'll be okay. Come on; let's get a bath, okay?" Hiei whispered soothingly.

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Don't bother talking. Just breathe. Come on." Hiei gently led Kurama to the bathroom. He might have panicked, but he'd fallen apart on Kurama once, who'd insistently bathed him. With bubbles. The bath had been warm and relieving. He'd awoken in bed, feeling much better.

Kurama sat on the side of the tub while Hiei ran water. He watched him like a confused, sad little kid.

"Arms up." Hiei commanded.

Kurama complied, and his shirt was removed.

"Stand up." Hiei didn't have to force himself not to think sexually. He was too busy worrying about his friend.

"I can undress myself…" Kurama muttered, suddenly self conscience.

"Then do so." Hiei turned and shut off the water. Then he faced the door, giving Kurama a bit of privacy.

As Kurama stepped into the tub, Hiei caught his arm, gently helping him. He sunk onto his knees outside the tub.

Kurama settled in, taking great, shaky breaths to fight off the tears of gratitude and self pity that threatened to spill. He drew his knees to his chest and piled bubbles around himself.

"That's alright. Calm down." Hiei whispered, gently pouring water on Kurama's shoulders. His eyes hungrily traced the wet trails.

"Uhh…" Kurama glanced up uneasily. "Privacy, please?" He didn't want Hiei to see him explode into tears again.

Hiei nodded and stood. "Just yell if you need anything." He stepped outside the bathroom and leaned against the closed door.

What was it that made Kurama cry? Thinking back, with the not eating, the listlessness, the silence, the confusion, the health habits, and the messy house, maybe Kurama had been slowly breaking down, and no one had noticed.

Kurama, the one everyone ran to with problems, the one everyone went to when they were about to break down, had problems of his own. And had broken down.

Hiei'd have to wait out his temporary insanity.

Hiei wondered down the hall to Kurama's bedroom. The computer had a flashing blue square that caught his attention. Hiei slowly made the cursor go down to the bar, uncertain on how to use the complex, yet 'stupid ninian object.' After some wrong clicks, he finally managed to get the chat box open.

A picture of Yusuke popped up with text.

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Thnx 4 da food

… : Kurama?

… : Did you tell him?

… : Must b y u r not here

… : Sweet

… : Well?

… : ?

Hiei stared at the screen for a long moment, half the words making no sense to him. He knew it was Yusuke. Slowly, he typed out a reply. He might have been ninian object retardant, but he wasn't illiterate.

Fox : Kurama isn't feeling well… I got him in the bathtub… He is tired now…

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Details Hiei!

Fox : No…

… : I am going to join him

Hiei walked away from the computer and was halfway down the hall when he smelt blood.

"Kurama?" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"No!" Kurama yelped. Hiei heard something tiny clatter to the floor, water splashing.

Unsure what to expect, he tore open the door.

The smell of blood was overwhelming, and he momentarily swayed. He jerked a towel off the counter and stumbled forward. He grabbed Kurama by the upper arm and jerked him from the bath, wrapping the towel around his waist.

He was the blood coming from Kurama's wrist. "Why?" He growled, tugging off his shirt and tearing it in two. He tied it around Kurama's wrists.

"Leave me alone!" Kurama whined. "Go away!"

"Was I this difficult?" He whispered, but shrugged. He couldn't remember ever trying to kill himself, but he knew Kurama deserved more attention.

"Why don't you just leave, like you always do?" Kurama snapped.

That stung Hiei, and he stepped back. "I…" He couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing justified his actions that might have hurt the fox.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…Don't leave… I need you…" Kurama whimpered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He stumbled to Hiei, wrapping his arms around the little demon.

Hiei swept Kurama off his feet and carried the redhead to the bedroom. He tucked him into the bed, yanking the towel out from under the blankets. He gave the fox a soft smile, gently stroking his hair, before turning to clean the bathroom.

He instantly found what had fallen to the floor when he had knocked. A tiny razorblade. He tossed it in the trash, and then began to scrub the tub, floor and counters. He threw the dirty clothes in the hamper.

After he was finished, he returned to the bedroom. Kurama was sleeping fitfully. He turned to the computer.

Fox : I need your advice

… : When can we talk?

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Come to my house tomorrow

Fox : …Kurama is sleeping

Greatest_Detective_Ever : You wear him out?

That comment went over Hiei's head, like so many things seemed to. He ignored it, crawling in bed next to Kurama.

"Please be alright. I need you. I don't know what to do without you." He whispered honestly to the sleeping fox. He knew it would take more than a few small cuts to put out the fox, but the worry he felt from this attempt… What would drive the fox to feel this way?


	3. Use Me

"Mmm… Morning, Hiei." Kurama smiled brightly as the Fire Demon stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hnh…" Hiei sat on a chair. "What are you…?" He waved his hand to the random assortment of food on the counter.

"I thought you'd like to wake up to a nice meal. Well, no surprise, but…" Kurama shrugged. He liked cooking, and even if Hiei wasn't a big eater, eating healthy was usual for Kurama.

"Hnh." Hiei stepped up beside Kurama, watching him fry eggs and then flip bread -?- over in the next pan.

"You sleep well?"

Hiei stared at Kurama questioningly. Did he know Hiei had stayed up late, watching him sleep? Or that he'd been awake, unable to fall back asleep, since Kurama had left the bed?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurama asked innocently.

"I'll help…" Hiei pointedly ignored the question.

"Well, all I was making was eggs and French toast for your breakfast. The lunch is for Yusuke and Kubara."

"I'll help." Hiei sounded less certain than before, which wasn't that definite in the first place.

"Sure." Kurama smiled. "You see the seaweed with sticky rice on it? Line it with the peppers, the red ones, and chop it up. If you want."

Hiei silently went to work. After a few minutes, he whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did." Kurama walked over to the fridge, hiding his blush as he stuck his head in, looking around. "Thirsty?" He pulled out two cokes without waiting for a reply.

"Will you open it?" Hiei asked softly. The last time he had tried to open a coke, he'd torn it in half, ending up frustrated and sticky.

Kurama popped the top to both cans. He poured one into a glass and handed it to Hiei. He took a small sip from his own, and then returned to cooking.

"All done. Your breakfast is ready. I'll take over the lunch making." Kurama announced with a smile. Peeled orange slices lined the plate, with strips of French toast forming a square inside the juicy circle. Eggs glistened in the center.

"Thanks." Hiei accepted the plate, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Kurama was unlike himself. Hiei couldn't quite point out what had made him realize this suddenly. There was no big shift; just many slight different ones. Kurama was a tree hugging health nut. Why was he drinking coke? At breakfast? That, and the house was slightly dirty. Not a wreck, just messy.

Kurama silently took over wrapping the peppers, and then packed them in small plastic boxes.

When he was done, he sat across from Hiei, fiddling with his coke.

"Aren't you going to eat, Fox?" Hiei looked up from his own half empty plate.

"Uhh… I ate before you got up." Kurama smiled.

Hiei knew the Fox was lying, but he said nothing. Kurama had skipped dinner last night, claiming a large lunch. However, Hiei had been there since 11, and saw Kurama eat nothing.

"Eat up. I'll be back in a minute." Kurama smiled.

"Where are you-" Hiei stopped himself, remembering he had already been there much longer than usual. He should actually be leaving, before Kurama thought he was being clingy. He didn't plan on spending last night, and certainly not another.

"Just taking food to Yusuke and Kubara. You can come if you want."

Hiei hesitated to answer. Hadn't the fox just told him to stay put?

Hiei looked around the house. Kurama really was out of himself. The only normal thing Hiei'd seen him do was cook. "I think I'll stay here."

"Please don't leave…" Kurama blushed. "I mean…you can…but…I get lonely…I really enjoy your company."

Hiei smiled slightly. It was more like an affectionate smirk. "I won't leave while you're gone."

As soon as Kurama left, Hiei busied himself with cleaning. He couldn't work the vacuum, so he simply gathered what trash he could and threw it away. He gathered the dirty clothes, but he couldn't work the washer. He simply left them in a basket. He made the bed, stuffed the bathroom items in the cabinet, and stacked in the dishes in the sink. Once he was done, he'd learned two things. Cleaning wasn't so bad. And Kurama should get a kitten. He'd seen one on TV last night and figured it would probably fit between the bubble bath and razors in Kurama's bathroom cabinet.

He had just finished and collapsed on the couch when Kurama came in carrying groceries.

Kurama set the bags down in the kitchen and looked around. He made his way to the living room, sinking to the floor in front of the couch. "Thanks Hiei." He whispered with a wobbly smile, then folded his arms on the couch cushion, and buried his head from view.

Tears poured out of him like an unstoppable flood of sorrow. He felt Hiei's hand on his back, and this made him cry harder. As though Hiei's touch had removed all barriers, he began to sob.

"Shh…Sh…It'll be okay. Come on; let's get a bath, okay?" Hiei whispered soothingly.

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Don't bother talking. Just breathe. Come on." Hiei gently led Kurama to the bathroom. He might have panicked, but he'd fallen apart on Kurama once, who'd insistently bathed him. With bubbles. The bath had been warm and relieving. He'd awoken in bed, feeling much better.

Kurama sat on the side of the tub while Hiei ran water. He watched him like a confused, sad little kid.

"Arms up." Hiei commanded.

Kurama complied, and his shirt was removed.

"Stand up." Hiei didn't have to force himself not to think sexually. He was too busy worrying about his friend.

"I can undress myself…" Kurama muttered, suddenly self conscience.

"Then do so." Hiei turned and shut off the water. Then he faced the door, giving Kurama a bit of privacy.

As Kurama stepped into the tub, Hiei caught his arm, gently helping him. He sunk onto his knees outside the tub.

Kurama settled in, taking great, shaky breaths to fight off the tears of gratitude and self pity that threatened to spill. He drew his knees to his chest and piled bubbles around himself.

"That's alright. Calm down." Hiei whispered, gently pouring water on Kurama's shoulders. His eyes hungrily traced the wet trails.

"Uhh…" Kurama glanced up uneasily. "Privacy, please?" He didn't want Hiei to see him explode into tears again.

Hiei nodded and stood. "Just yell if you need anything." He stepped outside the bathroom and leaned against the closed door.

What was it that made Kurama cry? Thinking back, with the not eating, the listlessness, the silence, the confusion, the health habits, and the messy house, maybe Kurama had been slowly breaking down, and no one had noticed.

Kurama, the one everyone ran to with problems, the one everyone went to when they were about to break down, had problems of his own. And had broken down.

Hiei'd have to wait out his temporary insanity.

Hiei wondered down the hall to Kurama's bedroom. The computer had a flashing blue square that caught his attention. Hiei slowly made the cursor go down to the bar, uncertain on how to use the complex, yet 'stupid ninian object.' After some wrong clicks, he finally managed to get the chat box open.

A picture of Yusuke popped up with text.

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Thnx 4 da food

… : Kurama?

… : Did you tell him?

… : Must b y u r not here

… : Sweet

… : Well?

… : ?

Hiei stared at the screen for a long moment, half the words making no sense to him. He knew it was Yusuke. Slowly, he typed out a reply. He might have been ninian object retardant, but he wasn't illiterate.

Fox : Kurama isn't feeling well… I got him in the bathtub… He is tired now…

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Details Hiei!

Fox : No…

… : I am going to join him

Hiei walked away from the computer and was halfway down the hall when he smelt blood.

"Kurama?" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"No!" Kurama yelped. Hiei heard something tiny clatter to the floor, water splashing.

Unsure what to expect, he tore open the door.

The smell of blood was overwhelming, and he momentarily swayed. He jerked a towel off the counter and stumbled forward. He grabbed Kurama by the upper arm and jerked him from the bath, wrapping the towel around his waist.

He was the blood coming from Kurama's wrist. "Why?" He growled, tugging off his shirt and tearing it in two. He tied it around Kurama's wrists.

"Leave me alone!" Kurama whined. "Go away!"

"Was I this difficult?" He whispered, but shrugged. He couldn't remember ever trying to kill himself, but he knew Kurama deserved more attention.

"Why don't you just leave, like you always do?" Kurama snapped.

That stung Hiei, and he stepped back. "I…" He couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing justified his actions that might have hurt the fox.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…Don't leave… I need you…" Kurama whimpered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He stumbled to Hiei, wrapping his arms around the little demon.

Hiei swept Kurama off his feet and carried the redhead to the bedroom. He tucked him into the bed, yanking the towel out from under the blankets. He gave the fox a soft smile, gently stroking his hair, before turning to clean the bathroom.

He instantly found what had fallen to the floor when he had knocked. A tiny razorblade. He tossed it in the trash, and then began to scrub the tub, floor and counters. He threw the dirty clothes in the hamper.

After he was finished, he returned to the bedroom. Kurama was sleeping fitfully. He turned to the computer.

Fox : I need your advice

… : When can we talk?

Greatest_Detective_Ever : Come to my house tomorrow

Fox : …Kurama is sleeping

Greatest_Detective_Ever : You wear him out?

That comment went over Hiei's head, like so many things seemed to. He ignored it, crawling in bed next to Kurama.

"Please be alright. I need you. I don't know what to do without you." He whispered honestly to the sleeping fox. He knew it would take more than a few small cuts to put out the fox, but the worry he felt from this attempt… What would drive the fox to feel this way?


	4. Confuse Me

Kurama awoke to find himself alone. "He left me?" He whispered to the empty room, biting his lip. He tried to remember yesterday, but it was hazy. His mind was trying to hide himself from his own embarrassment. He must have been awful. He crawled from the bed and went to the bathroom, removing Hiei's make-shift bandages.

He washed the cuts with alcohol, just to be on the safe side. They were mostly healed, so he didn't bother rewrapping them.

He went back to the bedroom, sitting in front of the computer.

**Greatest_Detective_Ever : Hiei, if you read this, thanks 4 agreeing to come over**

… **: I know it'll be fun**

… **: Can't believe you thought of this**

… **: Don't tell Kurama.**

Kurama stared at the screen. Was Hiei having an affair? Wait, no. Hiei wasn't with him. Hiei didn't even know about his feelings. Yusuke had confessed his love for Kuwabara yesterday. That train of thought made no sense. They must be planning something, though.

There was nothing sexual in the message, so why was he jumping to the worst conclusions? He pushed away from the desk, standing and stretching. His mind still whirling as he made his way down the hall, he didn't see Hiei until he had ran into him.

"Hey, Kurama." Hiei paused. "Yusuke told me what you told him."

Kurama looked confused, then shocked. "I…Hiei, I always meant to tell you…I wasn't sure how you would react…"

"I…Well…I would react like I did last night…"

"What'd you do?" Kurama almost didn't want to know. Something felt wrong.

"I…well…barely anything…But I know what to do…Yusuke…See…" Hiei trailed off.

"Yusuke and you what?" Kurama was on the edge of his seat, and he wasn't even sitting down.

Hiei blushed. Kurama was just thinking about how cute he was when his words wiped all thoughts from Kurama's mind.

"He chained me to the bed."

"He what? And you let him?" Kurama yelped, sounding angry and hurt.

"He told me you wanted someone with experience." Hiei fought off anger. Why wasn't the fox happy? "I didn't let him. What part of chained don't you get?"

"I thought you said he told you my feelings… I don't understand…Don't you love me?" Kurama whimpered, feeling hurt. He told himself that Hiei's feelings were never guaranteed. He turned away from Hiei, trying to hide the tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes, slipping silently down his face.

"What?" Hiei was shocked. "I love you, Kurama. That's the only reason I would ever sleep with Yusuke. And I still didn't want to."

"You really…? But you still…? Why would you…? And Yusuke…? If you loved me…?" Kurama sputtered, nothing making sense.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? You wanted someone with experience…"

Kurama drew in a deep breath, steadying himself. "No, I wanted to be your first. Your only. I wanted to teach you."

Hiei stared at Kurama. "But…Yusuke…"

"You can't blame it on Yusuke. Hiei, if it was me, you should have said something. Just don't blame others." Kurama started to walk down the hall. "I'm going back to bed."

Hiei stood there, staring at Kurama's retreating back. He didn't say anything. He was too confused. Why had he believed Yusuke in the first place? Why didn't Kurama believe him? With a soft sigh, he turned. He refrained from telling the fox he would be back later, wondering if the fox even wanted him to return.

Kurama watched Hiei leave, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. His throat felt uncomfortably tight. He wished he hadn't acted the way he had, but with Hiei around, he'd never know the truth. What game was Yusuke playing? Was Hiei a part of it, or just drawn into the web?

He turned to the computer, bring up the chat window.

**Fox : Why?**

… **: Why would you do that to me?**

… **: You know how I feel!**

… **: I thought we were friends?**

**Greatest_Detective_Ever : We are.**

… **: What are you going on about?**

**Fox : We are not. How could you?**

**Greatest_Detective_Ever : How could I what?**

… **: You're not making any sense!**

**Fox : Don't play dumb with me!**

**Greatest_Detective_Ever : What did I do, really?**

**Fox : Quit faking like you don't know. You knew how I felt. You just don't care, do you?**

**Greatest_Detective_Ever : Let's talk this over. You have me confused.**

… **: Fox?**

…**. : Come over, we'll talk.**

**Greatest_Detective_Ever Has Logged Off**

Kurama stared at the screen. Surely Yusuke wasn't serious. Did he really think Kurama would go anywhere near him after his little rendezvous with Hiei?

Thoughts began to race through Kurama's mind, and he finally stood. Grabbing his keys, he locked the house behind himself as he began the familiar walk.

The three blocks to Yusuke's house was the longest, and shortest, walk he had ever taken. His feet moved quickly, but his mind ran in circles. Or maybe he was running in circles, and his mind had simply gone on without him. He eventually reached Yusuke's house.

He didn't bother knocking, simply walking in.

"Kurama! I knew you would come." Yusuke smiled happily.

"Bastard." Kurama spat, his fist connecting with Yusuke's face. "You raped him! How do you expect me to feel? How do you expect him to feel?" Kurama took a shaky step backwards. "He'll hate me." Kurama's eyes welled with tears, and he focused on the ground.

This was where his mistake lay. If he had looked up, he might have seen the flash in the young human's eyes, might have seen that hate that colored his face.

"It wasn't like that, Kurama." The punch hadn't hurt him, which meant Kurama held back. A lot. This made him feel kind of bad. Kind of.

"Here, drink this. It'll calm you down." Yusuke handed him a glass off the counter.

Kurama stood silently, gulping down the drink. Yusuke took the empty glass from him, disappearing into the kitchen. He came back with the glass refilled.

"Wasn't like that? What was it like?" Kurama whispered, accepting the glass. The drink was warm, sliding down his throat easily. Yusuke smiled at him over the rim of the glass.

Kurama wanted more the moment it was emptied. He knew time had elapsed, but he couldn't tell how much. He knew at one point the glass had gotten hard to hold. He couldn't tell if the glass was full, empty, in his hand, or on the counter. He had to concentrate, focus hard, to tell if he was standing or sitting. He took a step forward, trying to find himself. The walls stepped closer to him, the corners becoming round. The lights seemed to dim, the corners suddenly very dark. Kurama tried to focus, but it was like being in a tunnel with a glow stick. He could faintly see around himself, his hands flashing in and out of view. He couldn't see anything around himself; the darkness swallowed it, shifting occasionally to reveal glimpses of unidentifiable objects.

Yusuke led a stumbling Kurama down the hallway.

Kurama didn't need much persuasion to lie on the bed. He felt disoriented. At least lying down, he wasn't moving. He felt like the last man on the earth, and was grateful to feel Yusuke's presence near him.

He was suddenly feverishly hot. He reached out, focusing on his hand, to touch Yusuke's arm. He tried to talk, but his mouth was dry.

Yusuke brushed a strand of hair off Kurama's face. "Don't worry, I'm here. I know."

Kurama focused on the boy. The boy that had been his friend for so long. The boy that had risked his life to help Kurama save his mom. Surely this boy couldn't have committed such a horrible deed.

Yusuke leaned down, his lips finding Kurama's.

Kurama pulled the boy closer, kissing him deeper. He suddenly wanted Yusuke. All of him. Now.

Yusuke pulled back, a smirk on his face. He mentally high-fived himself. He made quick work of removing Kurama's clothes, tossing them to the floor, where they were quickly joined by his own. He kissed Kurama hotly, trailing kisses down his neck and chest. He was licking, kissing, and sucking all the skin he could reach, Kurama's moans urging him on.

Kurama could feel Yusuke's hands on him, roaming over him. It felt so right.

Everywhere he was touched, flames awoke on his skin, dancing brightly before fading out, leaving him hungry for more. It was a dizzying experience. The need for more of Yusuke battled the disorientation every time he moved, so he was forced to lay back and accept all that Yusuke would offer him. He couldn't form words or thoughts. He just knew that what was happening hurt in such a great way; he wouldn't fight it if he could.

Yusuke paused for a moment, his face flashing in Kurama's vision like a strobe light. No, more like fireworks. There, bright, then fading away, then weaving back into view, then gone again, all in a quick series. He disappeared again, wiggling lower on the fox.

Kurama panicked for a split second, wondering if the boy was leaving him. Then he felt a warm wetness and his mind was instantly off again, his fingers twisting in the sheets as he enjoyed Yusuke's obvious skills.

Yusuke took the tip of Kurama's manhood in his mouth, moving slowly until he reached the base. He backed off slightly, dragging his teeth gently across the tender area.

Kurama moaned as Yusuke quickened his pace. When Yusuke felt Kurama shudder, he knew he was close to releasing. He quickened his pace more. One of his hands had wondered down to his own cock, which he pumped to move himself along.

Kurama reached down, grabbing handfuls of Yusuke's silky hair. "S…S...Stop…" He moaned, the pressure inside him building. "No…D…Don't…" The words sounded silly, half spoken, as though he was just learning to talk. There was no meaning behind them, no emotion.

Yusuke grinned to himself. Kurama released a hot flow of sticky liquid that he quickly licked clean. He bit the inside of his mouth to stifle the noise as he released.

"Roll over, Kurama." He told the fox, helping him move. He reached onto his bedside table, grabbing a small tube. He messily squeezed it onto himself, rubbing quickly to warm it before sliding completely into the fox with no other preparation.

Kurama felt Yusuke enter him with a sharp pain. He cried out, trying to struggle away. His body wouldn't listen to him, and he would have collapsed under Yusuke, had the younger male not been holding him tightly.

Yusuke's breathing became quick and heavy, short grunts enunciating every intake. Yusuke gave one last thrust, releasing into Kurama, before falling to the bed beside him.

Kurama rolled onto his side, suddenly aching all over. He wanted to be held, to feel someone stroking his hair. He could feel tears creeping up on him, so he shut his eyes and imagined Hiei there, gently finger combing his hair.

"I feel great." Yusuke grinned. "Wait a few hours, and you'll feel normal. You're more than welcome to stay here."

Kurama felt the urge to stay there, as he was tired and already stretched out on a comfortable bed. However, even though he couldn't name why, he knew he had to go home. He tried to roll out of bed, his stomach lurching. He felt sick.

Yusuke grinned. "Hey, don't worry about Hiei." He slid on his clothes. "This can be our dirty little secret."


	5. Leave Me

"Fox?"

Kurama glanced up from the pancakes slowly cooking. "You came back?"

"I…Hnh…" Hiei didn't want to think about yesterday. He was still upset. He didn't want to upset Kurama again.

"Don't think about it." Kurama whispered, turning towards Hiei. "When I said I loved you, I meant it."

Hiei swallowed nervously. "I…I am sorry."

Kurama shrugged. "Let's not talk about it. I want today to be a good day."

Hiei nodded. "I…I love you."

Kurama smiled, flipping the pancakes and sliding them onto a plate. He set the plate on the table. ""Hungry?" He offered.

Hiei slid onto the chair, waiting for the fox to join him.

Kurama pulled out a chair, and froze as the doorbell rang. "Here's the syrup. The butter. I'll be right back." Kurama gently brushed his lips over Hiei's forehead. "I'm sorry."

Hiei knew Kurama meant his apology for more than just leaving breakfast to answer the door, but he offered no comment. There was something odd about Kurama. Hiei couldn't quite place it. Why had the fox so readily forgave him? Where was the anger that had chased him off yesterday? And why did the fox have that slight limp to his step?

Kurama yanked open the door, fully ready to buy whatever whoever was selling just to return to Hiei. However, he received a through shock.

"Hey, hot stuff." Yusuke grinned.

"What do you want?" Kurama could feel anger swelling inside him. His mind flashed.

_Kurama stumbled through his door, collapsing in the bathroom, his guts pouring out of him. He lacked the strength to clean it, simply wishing it would go away. He felt slightly better, despite the pounding headache. He attempted to make it to the bed, but ended up leaning on the door frame. Sinking into the floor, he let his eyes close._

_Waking up was worse. He felt sick, returning to the bathroom for a second time. After he was empty, he scrubbed the room, trying to rid the smell. His body hurt all over. What had he done? Certain areas hurt more than others. What had he done? He remembered walking to Yusuke's. What had he done? And then he knew. There was only one option that made sense._

"Step into the hall and talk to me." There was no question in the other male's voice.

There was no sign of life outside the door.

The moment the door was shut, Yusuke's hand tangled in Kurama's hair, roughly jerking him forward into a kiss.

Kurama shoved him away, stumbling back against the wall. "Stop!"

"Listen to me, Kurama." Yusuke grabbed Kurama's arm, twisting it. "You may forgive Hiei for sleeping around. However, do you think he would be quick to love you if he knew you'd done the exact same thing you'd gotten so angry at him for?"

Kurama gaped at the boy he'd known for so many years. His old friend's face was oddly calm.. Still, Kurama knew Yusuke had a point. This was no idle threat.

Kurama tried to imagine the scheming boy as someone other than his best friend. That this was simply an imposter. He could lie to himself about as much as he could let Hiei know what had happened.

"Just give me what I want, Fox. Hiei doesn't have to know. You do remember how possessive Hiei is, don't you? Maybe I should just let him know…"

As if on cue, the door started to open.

"Kurama?" Hiei stepped into the hallway. He saw Yusuke, and stepped back. "Why is he here?"

"Hiei, I actually came to tell you-"

"That he was leaving." Kurama shoved Yusuke away. "You can't tell him." Kurama hissed, turning and following Hiei into the house. He shut and locked the door, leaning against it. He felt suddenly exhausted. What was he going to do? He didn't want Yusuke touching him. He didn't want Hiei to know that he had failed. That he was no better than a common prostitute.

"What was that about?" Hiei snapped Kurama back to the present. He sounded worried.

Kurama shrugged, staring at Hiei. Should he tell him? Should he simply beat Yusuke to the punch and let the short demon know the truth? No, this was a secret that had to be kept. Maybe Yusuke would get bored with the game.

"Kurama?" Hiei stepped closer to the fox."

Kurama leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to the shorter demon's. The series of soft kisses that followed left Hiei speechless. The kisses were sweeter than hunny, softer than a flower's petals, gentler than a breeze. The kisses were filled with love.

Kurama grinned evilly, pressing his lips against Hiei's again. Shifting easily, he pulled Hiei close, adding a little pressure.

Hiei leaned towards Kurama, reaching up, pressing against him.

Kurama pulled away after a second. "I love you. Now, go shower. And get ready for the day, okay?"

Hiei nodded, not sure what to say. Kurama had switched gears so fast. He made his way down the hall, the taste of Kurama still fresh on his lips as his thoughts faded slowly from Kurama to Yusuke's appearance.

The moment he heard the shower running, he found paper and pen. Scribbling out a note, he dashed upstairs to the computer.

**Fox : Home yet?**

… **: No? Good.**

… **: Hurt Hiei, lay a single finger on him, and I'll kill you.**

… **: I can't believe such a long friendship would lead to this. You hurt the one person I allowed myself to love whole heartedly. To scar him permanently. To try and ruin what little I had with him. I love Hiei with all of my heart. Don't hurt him and you'll never have to see me again.**

He left the written note on the table beside the plate of pancakes.

As silent as possible, he left the house.

Hiei heard the door open and shut. He was out of the shower and in the hall before the silence fell.

"Kurama?" He whimpered. He spotted the note, a bad feeling wedging itself in his chest instantly.

_Dear Hiei,_

_Please don't hate me._

_It's all I could think of to do._

_I love you. _

_I understand if you can no longer return those feelings._

_Please don't do anything stupid like I did._

_Until next time, _

_Kurama_

_P.s. The simple remote you know how to use is hidden in the drawer beneath the TV._

Hiei stared at the paper, wondering why it was shaking, blurry, and wet. It took a moment to realize he was shaking with rage while sobbing.

"Kurama!" He yelled, knowing he would get no reply. How could his fox leave, so sure Hiei didn't love him?

With the grim determination of a criminal about to step into the line of fire to save a loved one, Hiei opened his Jaguan eye and searched for Kurama. He couldn't focus. The fox must have been sending out signals to throw him off. He focused harder, receiving nothing but a blinding headache.

He ran to the fox's bedroom, searching for clues. The text box on the computer was up, so Hiei settled in front of it.

**Greatest_Detective_Ever : Kurama?**

… **: Hey? I know you are there. What is that suppose to mean?**

… **: Quit playing games.**

… **: I'm coming over… We'll talk.**

… **: Kurama? What did I do? What are you talking about? **

… **: Kurama !**

Hiei glared at the screen. Kurama had left because of him and Yusuke? No, that couldn't be it. But it had to have something to do with Yusuke. The fox was fine this morning. Then Yusuke showed up, and the fox was out of here.

The door down the hall swung open with a bang, interrupting his guessing mind.

Despite his pitiful thoughts and anger towards the fox, Hiei jumped up, feeling exhilarated. "Kurama?"

"Not likely." Yusuke's cold laughed echoed through the hall. "Did the little bitch leave already?"

Hiei moved quickly, his fist connecting with Yusuke's face easily. The solid THUD of Yusuke hitting the floor did nothing to cheer him.

"Where is he?" Hiei demanded, kicking the weakened boy.

"The Ghoutie Temple…" Yusuke whimpered painfully. "In the mountains."

Hiei stared down at the boy, hatred boiling in his blood. He gave Yusuke another sharp kick, and then stormed off, destination in mind. Goal: Find his love.


	6. Baby Me

Kurama could feel Hiei's presence. He sighed softly. "Please, Hiei, don't make this complicated." He whispered, knowing the fire demon couldn't hear him.

The train Kurama had boarded slowly started chugging forward.

"Am I even doing what's best?" Kurama asked himself, settling in a vacant seat.

The falling rain and screeching wheels was the only noise for the silent passengers.

The train was slow to fill. At the fourth stop Kurama witnessed, nobody got off.

However, more than 30 passengers boarded. Judging by the looks of the crowd, the area was more slums than majestic.

A woman with a baby cradled in her arms glanced around desperately for a seat. She boarded with no one, save the baby, and her dress made it clear that she was not from the area.

As she stepped closer, Kurama witnessed the tell-tale bump of her stomach. She was pregnant. Anyone could take one look at the screaming infant and know it wasn't hers. For Kurama, all he had to do was listen. He could easily pick out the double beating of two hearts in the tiny body.

Kurama stood, gently guiding the young woman to his seat. "May I hold the child?" He whispered, waving a hand to the crowded train car. "Obviously, I can run no where with him. No need to worry." He spoke soothingly, as though his voice alone could convince the woman to release her grasp on the child.

The woman stared at him for a few seconds, and then relinquished the child to his waiting arms.

Kurama held the child for a moment, and it soon fell silent. He watched the small pale hands stretch for his hair, the baby's black curls poking out from the blanket. She stared at him with large red eyes, a wide smile leaking drool onto his finger she'd managed to drag into her mouth. He was careful to keep the thoughts of her resemblance to Hiei from his mind, concentrating, instead, on the gentle breathing of the tiny creature.

"How…How'd you do that?" The woman stared up at him, wonder in her large blue eyes.

"The baby is a demon. It needs the sound of a calm heart to calm itself. When you panic, she panics. I only guess the mother was killed at birth?" He paused long enough to receive the nod from her, and then continued. "The baby is no more human than I. I can hear its two hearts, struggling for dominance in the tiny body. Whose baby is it?"

"My…A friend." The woman still stared at him with shock etched in her features. "She was killed during birth. The doctors…They wanted to kill the baby…They knew of its 'deformity'…" She spat the word angrily. "I took the baby and ran. I hoped to find someone to care for her. To raise her. I cannot. They are watching all my friends, all my family. They know someone will try to help me. I cannot put anyone in danger, but they are waiting for me. I will surely be caught, should I keep her. I have one option left."

Kurama nodded gently. He didn't bother asking who 'they' were, or for information on the last option. The gears were already spinning in his mind. "Watch over her, she will do many great things, I'm sure."

"Yes. Of course." The woman was watching the passengers stepping onto the train. "Thank you." She nodded her head quickly, as though trying to dislodge a thought.

Kurama smiled. "I must say goodbye, this is my stop." He held the sleeping infant out to the woman.

Exiting the train, Kurama ran quickly and steadily, trying to outrun the thoughts that haunted him.

His mind turned back to the baby. He wasn't really sure what to do with a baby. He had never really planned for kids. He hadn't planned for much of life, really. Given that everyone went to him for advice, and he was supposed to be the smart one, the one in control, he really had lost it. He just didn't know where to go next in life. He was looking for the next step, but he was confused as to how to get anywhere, when he knew not where to go. It was as though he were climbing an oddly curving staircase in the dark. He knew he had to keep moving, but he knew not where, or even how to get there.

Regardless, the decision had been made. It was too late to turn back now. Kurama stepped up the temple stairs and knocked on the door that held all of his old memories.


	7. Guide Me

_**J**_ust A Quick Note : Kurama did not keep the baby

"Thank you, Master." Kurama bowed.

"Minamino! It's such as honor to have you visit. It shall be wondrous for my students to see someone who completed my trainings. Of course, you are far more advanced." Mr. Ghoutie, an old man with gray hair, smiled and chuckled.

Students in white, blue, and green robes of rank paused in their training to stare in wonder as the two men graced their presence.

"Students, rest." Master Ghoutie smiled at them. "I would like to introduce you to my former student, Shuichi Minamino. Kurama."

"Hail, Master Shuichi." All the students bowed respectfully.

"Relax." Kurama smiled at the crowd, remembering when he was once a member of that crowd. He turned his attention back to Master Ghoutie.

"What is the matter, Kurama?" He sensed something troubling his grown student. He slowly began walking, leading Kurama away from the students.

The high, domed ceiling and seemingly endless corridors were familiar to Kurama. The home of his memories, his safe place that none knew about, how he had missed it.

"Ah, I see…Koi." The physic Master wasted no time waiting on Kurama's reply.

"Nani, Master…" Kurama stared at him. "How do you know?" The wistfulness that filled his body to aching was obvious in that simple sentence. He breathed in deeply, the odd smell of the temple filling him as he forced himself to relax. The exercise failed to make the forlorn ache that seemed to have taken refuge inside of him disappear.

It was strange. He didn't ache for Hiei. He ached for everything. For nothing. For something he couldn't explain. He couldn't make the thorough, yet non-existent, pain disappear from his mind nor body.

"Kurama? You wish to explain? Is it the troubling thoughts with young Hiei? The one who searches for you now? He tries to convince himself that he should kill you for hurting him so, yet only seeks you to love you. Even now, he searches desperately for your candle in the sea of flames you place before his Jagun."

"Master…I do not understand. If he loved me so, why would he turn to another?"

Master Ghoutie stared at him for a long moment, as though the answer was in front of his face, and Kurama could simply not see it. "He has explained, no? If only you had chosen to listen. He is as you are. He was under false pretenses. His love for you is much life that drug Yusuke slipped you. It clouds his thoughts and ruins his choices. He fears he will have to return top the friend that lies, bleeding on your floor, and tell him that it was no good. To ask him for another's help. To put himself at another's mercy. For your sake."

Kurama fought back tears, focusing on the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Of course not, Shuichi. No one ever truly means to hurt another. It still happens, time and again. I don't see this as the last time you two hurt each other. Why do you not go, find him, and tell him of your love? Tell him that it was all a mistake. Instead of running away from him, why don't you run away together?"

Kurama didn't need much time to think over his master's educated words. "Of course, Master Ghoutie. I will do it. I'll take him, far away from all of this. Take him away from this misfortune. Where we can start all over again." He continued muttering, almost to himself.

"Do not leave it all. Do not leave it physically. Mentally restart. I know you shalln't leave that tree."

Kurama froze, thinking of the single lonely oak tree outside his window. The one where Hiei had slept on during warm nights, before he trusted Kurama enough to enter the house. The one Hiei had sat on, drenched with rain. Kurama could still see that look in his eyes, the intensity that radiated from him. His eyes had mirrored Kurama's emotions.

"Do not doubt, my boy. Go explain yourself. And hurry. For it seems the small demon is giving up and racing towards his own destruction."

Kurama wordlessly handed him the babe. "Thank you, Master. As of old, you are still wise beyond your years."

Ghoutie nodded at the young boy, old demon. "Just be warned, not all is what it seems." He whispered at the fox's retreating back.

As Kurama stepped out into the rain, he let himself begin to walk without attention to direction. He knew the way back by heart. Having traveled the well worn path to the train stations plenty with his master, he could find it with his eyes shut.

The rain fell on over laden plants. Flowers turned to stare at the ground, feeling Kurama's sorrow. The ones closer to him, that gently brushed his clothes stood straighter, sensing his hope.

He shook his head and glanced around the dimly lit train station.

There was only one other person there. Drenched with rain. Standing with purpose. Kurama didn't have to look over to know who it was.

Hiei.


	8. Talk to Me

"Kurama." The name was spat with hatred and sorrow.

"I…Hiei…you…" Kurama couldn't think of anything to say, other than the million thoughts swirling in his head. None of those thoughts would join the jumbled mess and form sentences.

"You, me, I, what?" Hiei was angry, but more with himself than with his love, shivering in front of him. "Say it, Fox. Just spit it out."

"I… Hiei… Please, forgive me. I never meant to cause you any pain. I'm sorry."

Hiei punched him. It wasn't suppose to happen; his fist in Kurama's stomach. It was an instinctual reaction to hurt what hurt him. The moment his fist connected, he was horrified. The fox had apologized.

"Don't say it." Hiei angrily glared at Kurama's crumpled form.

Kurama drew his knees to his chest, linking his arms around his legs. He stared up at Hiei, a mournful look on his face. Normally, he would try not to show pain, but did that matter now? Should he hide the pain when it was caused by his one and only love?

"I-"

"Don't say it!" Hiei shouted. "I'm sick and tired of you apologizing. Especially when it's not your fault! Why don't you shut up and let someone else take the blame?"

"Hiei…" Kurama sat, staring at the fire demon. He tried to stop shivering, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the tears. At any rate, Hiei wasn't moving any closer, and he didn't have the energy to stand. Exerting any force would have him crumbling into sobs.

"What?" Hiei turned his back on the fox. He couldn't bear to watch the man he loved in pain. He knew he should comfort the fox, forgive him. He knew he should be the one asking for forgiveness. For jumping to conclusions. For adding sorrow to his already wounded life.

He couldn't bring himself to apologize. Kurama hadn't taught him yet. He knew all he had to do was say those two simple words, but they would be followed by tears. And he wasn't ready to cry.

"I'm sorry…" Kurama repeated his voice a gentle whisper.

"I told you not to say that!" Hiei spun to glare at the fox. He watched Kurama cringe away, and realized with a twinge of guilt that the boy was scared of him.

"I don't want your pity! I don't want your sorrow! Nor do I need either! Why?"

"Why what, Hiei?" Kurama whispered, slowly standing. "I asked the same question. Why? Why didn't I keep my feelings to myself? Why did I feel the need to ruin your life?"

"Stupid ninian!" Hiei's eyes flew open wide. "I…I didn't meant that."

"Or did you? Face it, Hiei. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. You never tell me anything. I'm not a psychic. I can't guess what's on your mind. I wish I was, so I could tell what you want from me…So I would know what to say, when to say it… So I would never hurt you. Life isn't like that, though. I don't know what to give you. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do anymore. Even now, standing here, with the elements racing around us, the only thing I want to do is make you understand. I just want you to know, to believe, that I love you. That I never meant you any harm." Kurama slowly took a step towards Hiei, his voice soft, hopeless. "Even now, when I can see you are seething with rage, that you would like nothing more than to hit me-"

"That's not true!" Hiei shouted.

"Oh?" Kurama stared at him bleakly, not allowing himself to hope. He felt empty, all the hope and courage from his Master had long since left him.

"It's…not…" Hiei stood in front of the fox, staring up at him.

"Then what is true? Never mind, don't tell me. I'll just read your mind."

Hiei smirked. "Try."

Kurama laughed despite himself. "You know I can't." He sobered up. "Don't you know me at all?"

Hiei bit his lip. "I want to know more."

"More?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"About you."

Kurama grew silent. He would have continued mocking Hiei, but he knew it would lead nowhere.

"Everything? I'm nothing special, I know that. The job I have in life is more than I can handle. I tried to kill myself, Hiei. To die. It's harder than it looks. Of course, I did try in a human way. And I suppose a death seed or a sharp sword really would have done the job, but I don't really want to die, do I? I'm so weak. So lost. I don't know how to go on. I don't know if I want to. The only person in the world I'd ever loved, since my mother passed, has been you, Hiei. To think that you cared, that made all the difference. When you first started staying over, it was all I could do not to just sit in there and watch you sleep. Sometimes, I did. It was the only time I could really get close to you. Once you were sleeping, you got this look about you. You were innocent, fragile. Vulnerable. And I wanted to be the one to protect you. And to think…But now…Now, I just feel stupid. I don't believe in myself. I don't know what to do. I just want to give up."

"I don't want you to give up." Hiei whispered.

Kurama shrugged, unsure what to say.

Hiei slowly reached up, placing a hand on Kurama's cheek. "What do I do now?"

"Huh?"

"I…I want to kiss you."

"Oh?" Kurama smiled. "You're silly, Hiei."

Hiei rustled, feeling insulted. "Well, I don't want you to hit me. Even if I deserve it."

"No, you don't. I deserved what you did to me." Kurama whispered. "If I-"

Hiei stood on tiptoes and pressed his lips to the fox's. It could have been a kiss to block the fox's reply. Or to show he didn't need Kurama's consent. Regardless of his reasoning and timing, it was a long, slow, sweet kiss. One that only two homosexuals would share while standing on a train platform, catching pneumonia.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei, pulling him closer. The moment the kiss broke, he let go.

"Why…?" Hiei stumbled backwards, shocked.

"I…Most of the time, you just leave."

"No more?"

"You can…It's your free will….your style."

"But…But…" Hiei stared at the fox. Then, his resolve hardened. "I love you." He announced, almost angrily, earning Kurama's gentle laughter.

"I love you too." Kurama smiled, reaching for Hiei. He hadn't said everything that was bothering him. And he had kept the biggest secret, the Yusuke secret, to himself. But the fire demon was still there, and his Master's words were ringing in his ears. This was a restart, a chance.

Hiei stepped into the fox's embrace. Feeling the chilled skin, and the warmth hidden deeper, he tightened his hold on the fox. He wanted to convey his feelings. To let the fox know how sorry he was, to let him know that none of it was his fault. He wanted Kurama to hold him forever, to kiss him again and again, until they were both exhausted. To sleep cuddled in this same embrace."

Kurama pressed a kiss to Hiei's forehead, relinquishing his hold on the shorter demon.

"I want some ice-cream. Let's go home."

Kurama took his hand, and the two walked the train tracks back to the city.

_***A**_ny controversy around the line containing homosexuality & disease references:: pneumonia isn't an STD. Them being homosexual has nothing to do with them having pneumonia. Also, they don't actually have pneumonia.


	9. Complicate Me

Kurama sat in front of his computer, his ankles gently bumping the chair legs as he stared at the chat that scrolled across the screen. Nothing was making sense to him, which was an odd feeling.

He heard footsteps and quickly shut off the monitor. "Hey, Hiei, let's do something."

Hiei tilted his head up, as though the ceiling would adequately answer Kurama.

"Come on, we've been sitting around the house for days. We're not getting any younger."

Hiei snorted at the human phrase and shrugged, crossing the room to drop on the bed.

Kurama followed him with his eyes. He had a few ideas of what he really wanted to do, but he knew it wouldn't feel right. Not until he had figured out why…

He shook the thoughts from his head. "Come on, Hiei." He had a nagging feeling that he should be doing something, that he needed to get something.

Hiei offered no response, not bothering to sit up. He tucked his hands behind his head and assumed the picture of perfect relaxation. He inhaled the scent of roses deeply, the smallest of smiles crossing his face.

"Hiei, you aren't getting anywhere if you don't move." Kurama stood, crossing the room so he loomed into Hiei's vision.

In a movement so fast, the fox almost missed it, Hiei was up, kneeling on the bed, his face an inch from Kurama's. "What did you have in mind, fox?" His words were a tantalizing breath against Kurama's ear.

Heart racing, Kurama found himself with no response. He wasn't letting Hiei take control, that much he knew. He tangled a fistful of hair, closing the distance between them as he crushed his lips.

Before Hiei could react, Kurama broke the kiss. "Don't be so quick to make your moves, Hiei, you can't win with me."

Hiei arched a brow. "I'm competing, now?" He crossed his arms. "I don't find that idea amusing, Kurama."

The way his name was drawn from Hiei's lips sent a shiver down Kurama's spine. In the moment it took for him to blink, Hiei had shifted position, claiming Kurama's lips in a dominant kiss.

He broke it before Kurama could react, a smirk dancing on his lips. "If you want to compete with me, you'd need better moves." With that, he moved off the bed, walking to the doorway. "I'm up, do tell me what you plan." He disappeared down the hallway.

Kurama's hand went to his lips. Hiei proved to be more interesting in the bedroom than he'd originally thought. But they couldn't both be dominant.

A smile playing on his beautiful features, Kurama turned to follow the fire demon, but a tingling sensation crossed his sense, and he stopped.

"Idiot, who invited you in?" Hiei's voice carried down the hall.

"Listen, you don't privately own Kurama, short one. It just so happens that I need to talk to him." Kuwabara voice followed, sounding annoyed.

"Aren't you humans supposed to knock?" Hiei shot back, his eyes narrowed.

"Hiei, play nice. Kuwabara, I trust it's about Urameshi."

"Why would you ca-" Hiei started to object.

"How do you know already?" Kuwabara whined.

"I don't know anything, yet." Kurama frowned. "Tell me what you've heard. I'll put tea on."

"You remember the first mission we went on together? As a team, in that creepy castle."

"The one where you didn't even finish your battle?" Hiei snorted. "Wait, that's every battle."

Kuwabara waved his fists at Hiei. "Come on, I'll change that right now, starting with you!" He threatened.

"Calm down, both of you. Hiei, please, allow him to explain." Kurama reappeared from the kitchen, a tray with tea cups and steaming liquid in his hands. "Here, now, have a relaxing drink. Continue, assuming that we both, indeed, remember the mission."

Kuwabara took a sip of the tea. "Oh, wow, that's hot," He managed to look more like an idiot at that exclamation that normal, and Hiei found himself biting back sharp comments.

Kurama sat on the edge of the couch, his eyes shooting to Hiei, who took the hint and obediently sat beside him.

"Well, the way the insects took over the human bodies, it seems something like that is happening again. Only, instead of the entire world, it's simply Yusuke." Kuwabara tilted his head. "According to Boton, the…whatever it is that's taking over Urameshi's mind, it focuses more on an emotional level."

"Big words for a small brain," Hiei muttered.

Kurama shot him a warning look. "I expect this is verbatim, or as close are you could get it." On Kuwabara's nod, he continued. "They offered no way to track the demon or to figure out who it is?"

Kuwabara's eyes lit up. "I have a plan!" In his mind, they were back in the dark tournament, and he was the leader. "If we follow Urameshi, he will have to go back to the demon and-"

"It's decided then, we'll take shifts." Kurama carefully avoided looking at Hiei. "We'll each watch Urameshi for a day and, when he reports to the demon, we'll solve this problem."

Kuwabara visibly wilted, upset his thunder was stolen by the strategist. "I'll go now, then."

"Good idea, that will give us time to prepare. I doubt he will return to the demon today, so it's best for you to monitor his movements. Tell us if you notice anything out of the ordinary." Kurama was already standing, his words leading Kuwabara to the door as the human objected, wanting a piece of the action when the demon did appear. "Thank you for coming by. Hopefully our next visit can be more pleasurable," Kurama said in departure.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Hiei said the moment the door closed.

Kurama closed his eyes, searching for the inner calm. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe I was rash, and he got the better of me once, Hiei. That isn't going to happen again. Would you let it happen to you?"

Hiei drew back as though slapped. "No, Fox, but I'm stronger than you," No sooner than the statement had left his mouth, Hiei found himself pinned against the wall, Kurama's warm body holding him in place.

"Hiei, this is serious." Kurama's eyes narrowed. "We act too rash, the detective dies."

Hiei frowned. "I don't object. It would solve this all very easily."

Kurama shook his head, releasing Hiei. "That wouldn't solve anything." He crossed the room, dropping onto the couch. "I don't know what we'll do, nothing is coming to mind. I didn't sense an obsess power, so the demon can't be so strong, unless he's keeping a distance."

Hiei walked over to the window, crossing his arms behind his back.

"What are you thinking, Hiei?" Kurama looked up from his own thoughts.

Hiei turned slightly to look at Kurama, but returned his vision to the world outside the window. "You're not going alone near him." The finality in his words had Kurama leaping up.

"I'm not happy with these arrangements either, Hiei, but-"

"Not happy, Fox, you made them," Hiei sniffed at the choice of words.

Kurama sighed and turned away. Exhaustion was evident in his stance.

"Kurama," Hiei started, but opted to restrain from his comments. Arguing with the fox wasn't what he had planned. He'd simply slip out and take the shifts. He would watch the fox watching Yusuke from a distance.

"Hiei, you'll wear yourself out making plans I don't intend to let you follow." Kurama frowned lightly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Maybe we should just go haunt down the demon now. Kill him, solve the problem,"

Kurama stood beside Hiei, staring out the window. "It's a lot, I know. I don't think I make things any simpler for you. Would it be better if I stayed away from you?"

Hiei's eyes darted towards Kurama, but he looked away just as quickly.

"What are you playing at now, Fox?" Hiei frowned.

Kurama didn't offer a reply, staring out the window into the distance.

Hiei took his silence as realizing that his suggestions were idiotic, to say the least.

The two stood, staring out the window, moods brooding, both silently promising themselves that they wouldn't let the other succeed in their plan.

* * *

Thought about quitting this story. But I'm not a quitter. Well, except of bad habits. Sorry for the long wait on updates, got caught up in the other story. I'll start updating at least twice a week until this story is finished.


	10. Complicate Me Pt II

"Koenma, are you certain?" Boton sounded uncertain, her voice as high pitched as the shade of blue in her hair. "B-But, that means… We need to get them in here, now!"

"Please, Boton. There is no need to yell. Go, get them,"

Footsteps faded down the hall, the overall mood suppressing.

"What is it, King Enma Jr.?" Kurama placed his hands on the back of a chair, eyeing the papers that littered the leader's desk.

"We've received information on the demon." Koenma jumped out of the chair, standing on the desk, as though proximity could show them how important the information was.

"Don't drag it out," Hiei stood beside Kurama, arms linked behind his back. His annoyance at being called in and treated like a faithful dog was obvious.

"It seems that the demon Konchu has infected Urameshi's spirit energy, and is using that to alter his motions as well as his emotions." Koenma waved his finger as he explained, his pacifier moving around to keep up with his words. "However, before you go on suggesting what you see as simple solutions, there is no way to just take the demon effects out of Urameshi. See, Urameshi will need to report to the demon in order to receive another dose of this mind altering power, and therefore, you must keep a watch on him."

"We had already planned that." Hiei replied bluntly, shifting to cross his arms in the front.

"I'm still talking!" Koenma objected to the interruption before continuing on. "Here's the kicker," He paused, waiting to have full attention and drag out the suspense. "Not only does the demon have power over Urameshi, but he also affects anyone who comes in contact with the detective." Koenma gave a satisfied slurp on his pacifier before continuing on with his drawn out speech. "Now, according to our careful calculations, we're almost certain that Urameshi came into contact with this demon sometime approximately a week ago."

"That's hardly precise," Hiei commented.

"How does it affect others?" Kurama asked calmly. A week around would mean that the entire team had been subjected to it at the gathering just a few nights ago, with the chinks game.

"Well, it is to a lesser effect than how Yusuke is affected. One might say that it plays simply on emotions. I've not seen or heard of it affecting spirit energy." Koenma nodded slightly. "This would mean that it would draw the exposed to do something that, given normal circumstances, they would not normally do. Are you following?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama from the corner of his eyes. That would explain the suicide attempt.

Kurama carefully avoided looking at Hiei. That explained everything. The gentle words, the kisses; Hiei was simply under someone else's control. His grip on the back of the chair tightened, his knuckles growing white. They were all staring at him, he could feel it. Mocking him, he was certain. Never had he wanted to flee the room more.

"Well, what are you standing around for?" Koenma demanded. "That's all I know about the demon, so go track Urameshi and find out what's going on!"

Kurama spun on heel, rushing from the room before anyone could stop him for casual conversation. His steps rang hollow in the halls as he tried to outrun his own thoughts.

Yusuke sat up, his head pounding. He had a feeling that he should have been doing something, but his body was in terrible pain. What had he been doing lately? He tried to remember the day before, but it was all blank. Struggling to force memory recall sent his body into spasms of pain.

With a cry, he gave up on the attempt, instead struggling to his feet.

_What shall I do today?_ Saturday meant no school. This brought a smile to his face, but it melted away when he saw his reflection in the bathroom.

"You're a fucking mess," He told himself, restraining from breaking the mirror with his fist. He turned the shower on, stepping under the water. The image of himself: dried blood on his face, he was almost certain his nose was broken, his hair a greasy limp mess, wasn't leaving his mind. Sure, people woke up ugly in the morning, but this was above and beyond.

His body didn't look much better. A few random bruises littered the skin, he was certain there were some deep scratches on his back.

_I don't remember getting any of this. _

He stepped out of the hot down pour, yanking a towel down from the rack. He dried himself, wincing as he tried to crack his nose back into place.

He eyed his reflection as he tugged on pants; much better now. He reached for the brush, intending to fix his hair, when his vision went black.

"Where did he go?" Kuwabara whined, his hands on his knees as he panted. He had been following Yusuke down some side street, when he had just vanished.

"Are you following me?" Yusuke was leaning on the wall behind him, a smirk dancing on his features.

"Wh-How did you get there?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Yusuke laughed, pushing himself up. "Really, Kuwabara, you're just as stupid as ever."

"I know you're not Urameshi! It doesn't matter what you say!"

Yusuke laughed again. "Come on, Kazuma, are you blind and stupid? I guess they didn't tell you, eh? Just like us to leave you out of the loop. What'd they say, that it was some stupid demon? I suppose they told you not to kill me as well." He grinned. "Of course, Koenma must have thought up some elaborate excuse. When in truth, I quit. I told him I was playing his game anymore, might have killed a few of his staff to get the point across. I found someone else, someone who is much superior to Koenma. I'm tired of doing his dirty work, and he sends _you_ to try and kill my new master?" His laughter echoed the narrow alley.

Kuwabara looked shocked. "Urameshi, what are you trying to say?" His hands balled into fists. Should he believe his friend or the toddler? When put in that context, Yusuke seemed like the perfect person to believe. But if the demon was talking through him-

"Spirit gun!"

Kuwabara stumbled backwards as the blinding pain flowed through his body.

"You're so stupid, believing what's obviously a lie," Yusuke gave his body a kick. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You may prove useful later."


	11. Trouble Me

Kurama stood in front of the mirror, scrubbing his hands. He counted slowly in his head, restoring his calm. He knew he would only be alone for another moment before company arrived. He splashed the water onto his face, quickly drying his face and hands.

"You left quickly," To prove Kurama's thoughts right, Hiei appeared in the door frame.

Kurama offered no reply, smiling gracefully before moving around Hiei.

"You know what it means," Hiei again tried to get Kurama to talk.

"Do I know what what means, Hiei?" Kurama asked pleasantly.

Hiei wrinkled his nose. This wasn't making sense to him. "It doesn't make you feel better?" Hiei followed Kurama down the hall, his footsteps silent.

Kurama turned in the doorway to his bedroom. "Tell me, Hiei, why not knowing if the words you say are your own words should make me happy."

Hiei opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut. He watched Kurama move around the room, making the bed and cleaning.

"It's a shame, really," Kurama offered up conversationally. "I've made a fool of myself, it seems. If only I could blame my own actions on the demon." He ran a hand over the wrinkle free bed before sitting on the corner. "Come, now, Hiei, your silence worries me."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Hiei leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"What is there to not follow, Hiei? Your words were never this soft. I dare say you never kissed me before the demon appeared in our lives." Kurama frowned. "It seems so obvious why you would act this way now."

Hiei looked surprised, but quickly straightened himself, crossing the room. "You think my actions are fake?" He tilted Kurama's face up to look at him as he stood over him. "Are your actions fake?"

Kurama closed his eyes, his body tense. Hiei was so close, his breath caressing his skin. The tension that crawled between them made his spine tingle.

"Kurama," Hiei's voice called him to open his eyes.

"Hiei, I wish I could say they are,"

"Why?" Hiei sounded honestly hurt. "Am I not good enough?"

"_I would rank you a middle B class" _Koenma had once told him that. Things had changed, that was certain. But maybe Kurama always viewed him as B class, second rank, not as good.

"Hiei, you're not thinking right," Kurama leaned back, pulling away from the demon. "The demon has infected you, made you think you cared for me."

It took Hiei a long moment to restrain the urge to punch Kurama. "After all this time, we get this far, and you complicate things by suddenly deciding you want to be an idiot?"

Kurama jerked back, as though physically hit.

Hiei turned away, crossing the room, pacing, returning to Kurama. "Things would be simple, if you would just believe me."

Kurama's eyes fell to the ground, before he looked back up at Hiei. "Let's find this demon, kill it. We'll get things back to normal, then, Hiei, you tell me how you feel."

The fire demon opened his mouth to object, pain rippled across his features. He offered no comments, turning his back. "I'll kill it myself, Kurama. Then, I'll make you believe me." He leapt from the window, his promise hanging heavy in his wake.

Kuwabara woke up, pain coursing through his body.

"W-Who are you?" He groaned out, his voice gruff with pain.

"Me?" The voice questioned from the darkness. Bright, cheerful; the voice was feminine.

"I know you're there! I can sense you!" He yelled before wincing in pain.

"I know you're there, he says. I can sense you, he says." The disembodied voice giggled, sounding as though it belonged to a young girl.

Kuwabara leaned his head back, but the ceiling was no where to be seen. A circle of light fell from above him, casting his shadow at odd angles.

"Come out from the darkness and fight me, you coward!" His eyes raked the perimeter of the light, but he saw no movement.

_There_! The ground seemed to shiver as a single foot appeared in the light. It was pale, almost white in coloring, with blood red toe nails.

"Are you…human...?" Kuwabara struggled to stand, his hands pressing on his ribs, trying to hold back the pain.

A thin ankle, charm bracelets jingling, appeared next. "Am I human, the silly boy asks. Are you human, he says." This was followed by giggling, and the appearance of a hand, wrist, arm, full body.

It took Kuwabara a moment to take in what he was seeing. The girl was beautiful. Long blonde hair, knotted back but escaping, framed her youthful, innocent face. Pale skin with gray eyes and a grinning mouth set above a defined slender neck. She wore a simple dress of a pale green mint color. Her arms and legs were bare and amazingly pale.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara growled, his mind working over his spirit energy. Could he form a sword? He doubled over, pain shooting through his ribs.

"Who are you, he asks. He is demanding, indeed."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Who am I talking-"

"I know what I said!" Kuwabara growled, annoyance evident. "You're lucky I don't hit girls!"

"I'm lucky, he says," She giggled again, her voice trickling around him like a song. "Does the boy want his questions answered? Or does the boy want to know why he is slowly dieing now?"

Kuwabara jerked up, shocked. His body made him regret the motion, but he kept his eyes on her. "What are you saying?"

"First, apologize for being so rude. You seem to have hurt my feelings."

Kuwabara arched a brow, skeptic even in his weakened state. "Sorry?"

"That was lacking, but I'll take it. See now, I am Rena." She nodded, as though confirming her statement. "And it is my pretty bug that has infected your friend."

"Your bug," Kuwabara didn't seem to believe her. "Those bugs belong to a demon."

"They belong to a demon, he says," Rena laughed again. "Don't consider yourself special, I treat everyone so nice. Now, let me continue." Her voice was sarcastic. "Look see, in your body is another bug. Not like the one eating away at your friend, I fear, I only had one, really. This one in you, it is wonderful. See, it is hungry. So, it simply eats away at everything important." She smiled brightly, delivering the news as though it should make him so happy to know.

"W-what? You think some stupid bug will kill me?" Kuwabara stumbled towards her, anger playing across his features.

She smiled. "Yes, see. Look, see. You are aware what the other bug does, I assume? Oh, but look, see. I bet you don't know the side effects. The longer that bug stays in your darling friend, the less of himself he shall regain until, finally, there is nothing left of him." She giggled triumphantly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why, he says, am I doing this?" She laughed, dancing away from him, her charm bracelets producing a cheerful noise that contrasted sharply with her words. "I want you all to die." She paused by the shadow's edge. "Ta-ta, Kazuma. Certainly, you know to play in the light. You don't know what I keep in the shadows to eat you." She giggled cheerfully and danced away, the bells fading into the distance.

* * *

_**This**_ was mainly to move the plot along, so I know it isn't the MOST interesting thing ever, but I promise more exciting stuff to come. :D Also, (In my opinion, at least) the characters are more...in character as of the past few chapters. I hope you enjoy !

**_LadyFox83_** ← So Wonderful


	12. Prepare Me

Kurama stood up, pacing the room. It wasn't like him to grow so restless. His book lay, abandoned on the bed. His computer screen glowed, programs loading, but nothing held his interest. He wished that Hiei was there, if only for friendly banter, to occupy space and distract his mind.

"Kuwabara, you should be checking in by now," Kurama sighed, stretching. Finally, he grabbed his jacket. He justified his restless actions with the thought that Kuwabara might have ran into trouble.

He locked the door behind him, knowing if Hiei wanted to visit, he could use the window. Without a backwards glance, he hurried down the sidewalk.

"Hey! Hey, are you out there?"

"Am I out there, he says," Came the reply.

"Let's skip the repeating me part and just come out already!" Kuwabara yelled at the shadows.

"Awe, is my pretty new toy lonely? Does he want someone to play with?" She giggled from the shadows.

He was saved having to think of a come back as she danced out of the shadows, charms jingling a merry tune.

"Aren't you hungry, Dear Kazuma?" She giggled again. "Oh well, you should have ate before you stalked Urameshi." She clucked her tongue.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Don't be silly, I'm not keeping you. Please, feel free to leave," She waved her hand vaguely at the circle of darkness that surrounded him.

Kuwabara growled. "Maybe I'll just leave then,"

"Be my guest," Came the cheerful reply.

Kuwabara frowned. Something wasn't sitting right. He shuffled forward, his body protesting every move. With decided determination, he reached the edge of the ring of light. Carefully, he stepped out of the edge of light, and looked around.

"Did you move the spotlight?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at her. It looked as though he had run off one side and straight back in the other, like a video game. Run off one side of the screen, come back on the other.

"Move it? Don't be silly." She giggled at his stupidity. "You simply cannot escape." She gave a tinkling giggle. "But, don't take my word. Keep trying!" She cheered him on, before turning. "Now, if you don't mind, your friend Kurama is approaching. I need to decide how I should kill him. Maybe with a different bug," She tilted her head, smiling at the thought. "Maybe with Yusuke,"

Kurama was running down the sidewalk, searching each ally way. His breathing was even, but inside, he worried. He was close, he knew it. Yet, he couldn't pin point Kuwabara or Yusuke. Something was throwing him off. It all smelt odd.

So he ran, his feet making an even pattern on the sidewalk, as he searched every scene before his eyes for a clue. While he stared out, someone stared at him.

The dark shadow leapt from one tree to the next, keeping easy time with the demon below.

Although he was angry at Kurama for doubting him and he really wanted to knock some sense into the red haired beauty, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. And he wasn't about to let him go out and get infected by some bug on his own.

He could sense a different power somewhere, not extremely strong, and he didn't feel at all nervous.

"Hiei, would you come down now?" Kurama spoke in a calm voice, having stopped at a flight of stairs. "I have to go underground, are you coming?"

Hiei paused, eyeing the male. So he had known. "Hnh," He jumped down, landing beside Kurama with a soft shuffle.

"Down we go," Kurama led the way down the stairs, he steps in no rush. "Hiei,"

Hiei followed him, his hands buried in his cloak. "Hnh,"

"After we kill this demon, if it turns out you are under the spell of some bug…" Kurama trailed off, the end of the stairs, a solid door, coming into focus.

"Spit it out, Fox," Hiei narrowed his eyes. Couldn't he see it was real?

"Kiss me one last time?" The words ran out quickly, merging together.

Kurama had never sounded so nervous. The uncharacteristic show unnerved Hiei slightly.

He wanted to comply, but something stopped him. "After we kill this demon, I'll give you that kiss."

* * *

Short chapter. Action-y scene next chapter. Then a little fluffy stuffs. KxH lemon...maybe...?


	13. Save Me

It's hard to say that any persons ever feel the exact same as another person for one given moment, and even less likely to say the multiple people are sharing the same reaction, unless in the face of catastrophe.

However, in this case, four people, or rather, 2, a demon, and a human demon combination shared the same reaction. Confusion.

"Why is it so dark?" Kurama looked behind him. He could see the light outside, the door still open. However, none of that light made it into the room. Directly inside the door frame, the darkness sapped away all light, like a void.

"Just stay close," Hiei started into the darkness.

"Hiei!" Kurama was a step behind him. "You don't know what's in here,"

"I know it's not powerful." Hiei shrugged, although the movement was lost in the darkness. "Are you scared, Fox?" His tone was teasing, not condescending.

Kurama smiled in the dark, falling in step with Hiei. His hand faintly brushed Hiei's.

The fire demon glanced in the direction of the red head, a small shiver running through his spine. The moment this demon was dead, he'd show Kurama exactly what he meant to him.

His thoughts were cut off by the cry of pain emitted from said red head.

Kuwabara bit back a cry of frustration. His situation was only getting more confused.

"Quit playing with me!" He growled.

The giggle that answered him only served to annoy him more.

"How do you do this?" If he knew how, he could defeat the trick.

"Well, I," She appeared again in the light, head tilted, finger tapping her lip. After a moment, she shrugged. "Who knows, right, who cares. It happened," She snapped her fingers, eyes wide. "I know, let's ask Yusuke!"

Yusuke opened his eyes, darkness filling his vision. Why couldn't he see anything? He tried to sit up, but it felt as if his body weighed a ton. He groaned, tried to speak, but he couldn't move his lips, couldn't make a sound.

He watched, somewhere in his mind, as he stood. It was like watching television, of himself, from inside the television. He walked through the darkness, his steps certain.

"Kazuma," The cold laugh that filtered out was not his own. "You fool, running in circles," He stepped into the light.

Kuwabara stared at his friend, eyes wide. "Urameshi! You fool!" He launched himself at the form, fist balled. Before he could make it to the detective, he doubled over, pain seizing his body.

"Isn't this fun? You fool, he says. Well, Yusuke, don't stand there and let him call you names. Kill him,"

"Kurama?" Hiei's voice was hesitant. He couldn't quite make out the shapes in the darkness. No special vision would help him in the utter darkness.

"Hiei, don't move," Kurama whispered.

"What happened?"

"I…can't say for sure. Something…bit me, I think." Kurama reached out in the direction he head Hiei's voice, but nothing was there. "Look, do you see that light in the distance?"

Hiei nodded, but realized Kurama couldn't see him. "Hnh,"

"Let's move towards it. It is either the stairs or something else, I can't say, I've spun in circles."

Hiei took a step forward, waiting to hear Kurama's matching step, before continuing on.

"Do you have a plan, Fox?"

"I don't know the damage yet, nor the opponent. I dare say you have a plan, Hiei?"

"Beyond killing him, no,"

Kurama gave a soft chuckle, his footfalls continuous. Whatever had bit him hadn't come back, the mark no longer hurting. He had been more shocked than injured.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama spotted their friend in the light just as his body hit the floor.

"Yusuke," Hiei growled.

"Isn't this a little party?" Came a giggling voice. "My name is Rena. I'll be you host. Let me offer you light-side seats as you watch your friend die. Oh, dear, it seems you walked through the darkness. Nasty little bite you've got yourself."

Kurama looked down, but he couldn't see. He approached the light, but it didn't help. He couldn't see, there was no dim and fade of the light, simply, light and complete darkness. How odd.

He stepped into the ring, his eyes focusing on where he had been bit. A small ring in purple showed on his pale skin, and it was growing. He had been bit just above his pinky knuckle, and the purple was currently stretched across half his hand, growing steadily.

"What is this?" He asked, touching the purple color. He could feel his hand, but his hand could not feel his finger. It was numbing him.

"Don't be foolish, playing with it shall only excite its growth," Rena chided, smiling brightly at Kurama. "See now, you'll die soon."

Kurama froze. That seemed a little melodramatic. There was no bang, just a small bite in the darkness.

Hiei growled. "Not if I kill you," He unsheathed his sword, launching himself at the girl.

She barely managed to dance out of the way. "Don't," She snapped, successfully freezing the short demon. "Two things real fast, right? Now, see, if this was a real fight, which it isn't, you shouldn't stop because your enemy says to," She ticked the count on her fingers. "Also, you should be aware, now, see, that, if you kill me, you'll never know how to cure him,"

"I won't kill you if you tell me how to cure him," Hiei smirked. "Torture isn't beneath me, woman."

She smiled at him, her charms merrily ringing. "In order to save his life, you must kill someone."

"Who," Kurama questioned before Hiei could respond. "Are you suggesting we kill?"

"Simple, really, you have to kill the one who summoned that particular bug."

"Who would that be?"

"Who would that be, he asks," She giggled. "That would be Yusuke,"

Commercials. Commercials.

"Urameshi?" Hiei frowned. This would be a tough fight, but he would kill the boy to save the fox.

"Oh, they believe it so readily." She giggled, clapping her hands.

Kurama arched a thin brow. "You aren't telling us anything, are you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but shook her head.

"Don't touch him, Hiei," Kurama directed the fire demon, who was eyeing Yusuke rather angrily.

Yusuke was standing over Kuwabara, his finger aimed at the boy dangerously. A blow glow was building up, and you didn't have to be spiritually aware to see what he was planning.

"Fox, if we don't do something, he'll have the big oaf dead,"

Kurama frowned.

"Don't move, or Kurama dies." Rena giggled. "I have this all figured out."

"Yusuke, Kurama, anyone," Boton's voice broke across the darkness.

"Stay there, Boton," Kurama called back. "It's dangerous."

Boton! Yusuke's eyes lit up. She should have warned him about this damn bug before he got infected. He was watching himself preparing to kill Kuwabara. He knew he had to get control somehow, he had to do something.

He focused all his energy on moving a finger, a toe, but nothing happened. This was beyond ridiculous.

"What will you do," Rena interrupted the silence. "You can't save them both, Hiei, it comes to you. Attack me, they both die. Attack Yusuke, Kurama dies. Stand there much longer, Kuwabara dies."

Hiei arched a brow. "I decide?"

"Hiei, stop, don't touch Yusuke. You aren't even thinking right," Kurama pleaded, fear leaving him immobilized. The purple had crawled, covered his entire hand, and disappeared up his sleeve.

"Fox, I am thinking just fine," Hiei snapped. He opened his mouth to continue, but the bright flash of light cut his words off, and the scream of agony that was quick to die off left them all in silence.


	14. Sexx Me

Darkness, watching himself watching Kuwabara was getting old. He struggled to gain control of his body. He was tired of playing puppets. His spirit power was focused, he could sense his body tensing, preparing to fire.

He wasn't able to flex his finger, but this was a matter of life or death. With an internal groan, he imagined spinning on his toes, changing aim.

The blue light flashed, blinding him. The next thing her knew, he was staring up at the strange light, a scream filling his ears.

It died down, and he gave a hesitant glance at the crumpled form. Rena was unconscious, but not dead.

He pulled himself to his feet. Finally, he was free. "Boton, you wanna come get the body?" He called towards the door, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Anyone wanna explain to me why I was trapped in my own body?" He surveyed his friends.

Kurama frowned. "I have to be somewhere." He carefully avoided looking at Hiei, turning away from the group and walking back through the darkness, to the stairs.

"Hey, is it okay if I-" A click was heard, and lights flicked on overhead.

"Guess her barrier around the light faded away when she passed out," Kuwabara took cautious steps forward. He stared at Yusuke. "Aren't you even going to apologize?" He snapped, lunging at his friend.

Hiei took one glance at the team and darted out after the fox.

"Well, lets get this cleaned up," Boton announced, before frowning. "Hey! Don't just run off! Who's going to help me with the body?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara raced across the open floor, dashing up the stairs.

"Later, Boton," They chorused, Kuwabara making a snide comment and Yusuke jumping at him.

"Kurama?" Hiei called into the empty room, standing at the window.

"Hiei," Kurama crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "I honestly didn't expect you back so soon," He frowned lightly.

Hiei was standing in front of him before he could blink. "I believe we had an agreement," He leaned up, crimson orbs locked on green as he softly brushed his lips to Kurama's.

Kurama sighed softly, his heart beat quickening. He reached up, one hand tangling in black hair, the other gently framing Hiei's cheek.

Hiei pulled back, blinking slowly. "Do you believe me now?"

His words were soft, but Kurama caught the undertone of hurt. "I'm sorry, Hiei, I didn't want to do anything that you weren't completely willing to do yourself."

Hiei frowned. "I do believe it was you going on about trust."

Kurama smiled softly. "I hope you'll forgive me,"

Hiei pressed his lips to Kurama's again. All words were lost as the two bodies pressed together.

Kurama gently bit Hiei's lip, winning him a small gasp. He pulled the fire demon closer, deepening the kiss. Hiei had a faintly sweet taste to him, like the ice-cream he favored. Hiei twisted one hand in the red locks, his other hand clutching at Kurama's shirt.

Hiei broke the kiss for air, and Kurama took the opportunity to attack the smaller demon's neck. Tongue darting and teeth scraping, he was awarded with a grunted moan.

"Ku…rama," Hiei clutched at the back of Kurama's shirt, his back against the door frame.

Kurama smiled teasingly. "Forgive me yet?" His words were a gentle breath, brushing against Hiei's ear, followed by a quick flicker of his tongue.

Hiei leaned back, his head hitting the wall as Kurama applied gentle pressure to his neck, leaving small red marks forming.

"This is getting in the way," He tugged at the fire demon's shirt. When Hiei went to tug it off, he turned and walked away.

"Kurama," Hiei followed him, his shirt lying in the heap on the floor.

Kurama smiled, waving for his companion to follow him. His fingers working the buttons, he slid his shirt off as he moved.

He paused just inside the bedroom.

"What are you-" Hiei was cut off by Kurama's lips.

His hands slid down Hiei's bare chest, teasing rosy pink nubs, trailing over hard muscles, before dipping lower, tugging off belts.

Hiei choked back a moan, biting his lip to stay silent.

Kurama drew back, a small frown crossing his face. "Are you not enjoying this?"

Hiei frowned at the loss of contact, managing a nod.

Kurama slid Hiei's pants lower. They fell to a pile around his ankles, leaving him feeling vulnerable in just his boxers.

"I want to hear you moan." Kurama's tongue darted out, flicking a pink nub. "I want you to beg," He gently bit the collarbone. "I want you to scream my name," He trailed kissed down Hiei's stomach to punctuate each word, dropping to his knees.

He hooked his thumbs on the hem of the boxers, sliding them off in an easy motion.

Hiei shivered at the sudden rush of air, a blush coloring his face as Kurama studied him.

"You're so…" Kurama frowned. Hiei wouldn't appreciate the word beautiful. Instead of finishing the sentence, he flicked his tongue over the tip of Hiei's hardened member.

Hiei bucked at the sensation. He reached down, tangling fingers in red tresses. He wasn't use to being so vulnerable. He wanted to be the one in control.

Kurama smiled to himself at the pressure. He could hear Hiei's breathing quickening as he took the tip of the member in his mouth, sucking it gently.

Hiei jerked forward, desperate for more attention. Quick to please, Kurama engulfed him, adding pressure, occasionally scraping his teeth gently along the tender area.

"Kur…ama…" Hiei managed, tightening his grip as his body tensed. "I'm…"

Kurama knew what Hiei was trying to manage, and quickened his motions. His skilled tongue was more than enough to send Hiei over the edge, but the humming sent tingling sensations over his body.

"Kurama!" He cried, pleasure flooding through his body.

Kurama swallowed the last drop, giving a few cleansing licks before he stood.

Hiei, trembling slightly as the pleasure slowly faded, clung to Kurama, not trusting himself to stand.

"This is harder than fighting," He whispered, not looking up to meet Kurama's eyes.

Kurama smiled softly. Hiei wasn't normally so vulnerable. He certainly never moaned for anyone. And crying out a name in pleasure wasn't his style. This all, however, only made him more desirable to Kurama.

"I know," He murmured soothingly.

Hiei pushed Kurama away gently. "I like it," He moved quickly, tugging Kurama free of his pants with the sound of threads splitting and shoving the gentle demon onto the bed. "But I think I'm more suited for this position." He smirked down at Kurama, reaching down to free him of the boxers.

Kurama sucked in air, hissing at the sudden gust of air and then of the friction as Hiei pressed against him.

Hiei grinned at the sound, stealing a kiss before attacking his neck.

Kurama clung to the sheets, withering beneath the onslaught. His desperation for more had him clawing at Hiei as the demon sucked on his collar bone, one hand reaching down to stroke him slowly.

"Hiei," Kurama arched up, begging for more. "T-take me," His entire body was heated, on fire. "P-Please," His dominate personality gone, he was left, quivering and thrashing beneath Hiei.

Hiei smirked. "Are you sure? I was just getting started,"

Kurama growled, raking his nails down his partner's back, arching up.

Hiei positioned himself and slid in without preparation or warning.

Kurama jerked up, crying out in shock and pain.

Hiei pressed a kiss to his swollen lips. "I didn't want you to wait longer," He managed, the tight heat surrounding him almost too much. He reached down, stroking Kurama to erase the pain.

Kurama arched into his hand, and then thrust back on him. "M-Move,"

Hiei began to thrust slowly, then quickened his pace. He stared down at the fox, his eyes shut in pleasure, mouth parted, gasping for air among throaty moans, body slick with sweat. He quickened his thrusts, aiming carefully for-

"Ah-Hiei!" Kurama bucked, his nails tearing into Hiei's skin.

"Watch me," Hiei whispered, his heart racing as he focused on emerald eyes.

Kurama arched to meet every thrust, pressure building inside his body. "Hiei, I-I"

Hiei nodded, quickening his thrusts and his hand. "Scream for me, Fox," His thrusts were hard, quick, bruising Kurama.

The pain didn't faze Kurama as he rocked his hips, meeting every thrust. He dug his nails in further, faintly aware of Hiei's groan. "Hiei!" He cried, finally understanding the meaning of ecstasy.

The tightened chamber and moaning cry from Kurama amounted to too much, and Hiei found himself releasing, hiding his moan as he roughly kissed Kurama.

Chests heaving, bodies slick with sweat and Kurama's seed, they collapsed on the bed.

Hiei found the energy to remove himself from Kurama, dropping next to the fox.

Kurama rolled on his side, reaching over to cup Hiei's cheek.

"I believe you," He whispered.

Hiei studied his lover's face. "You're beautiful," He said simply.

Kurama lifted himself up on an elbow. "You're dirty," He replied.

"Your fault," Hiei grunted, any further comments effectively stopped by Kurama's lips.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama dropped back down, staring at the ceiling. Now would be the time for things to crumble.

He could feel the bed shift, knew Hiei was moving.

Suddenly, Hiei was above him, blocking his view. The tenderest kiss stopped his flow of thoughts, and set his heart racing all over again.

"I love you, my fox."


	15. Epilouge

Kurama whispered in a hushed voice. Hiei sat in the next room, eyes glued to the television, oblivious to the conversation, a tub of ice-cream settled on the coffee table in front of him.

"So Yusuke had set off to find her leader, and he sent me to send you his apologies." Boton glanced over at Hiei. "Also, to him. What did he do, I wonder?"

Kurama frowned, nodding. "When you see Yusuke, tell him neither of us holds him accountable." A light blush colored his cheeks. "And that we think it's best to forget about the entire situation."

Boton was curious as to what Kurama was alluding to, but didn't press the demon further. "Well, guess I should return to Spirit world, Koenma said he had something planned."

"We'll be here, should Yusuke run into trouble." Kurama smiled, walking her to the door.

"What did she want?" Hiei asked, his eyes darting from the television to the fox.

"Nothing of importance…" Kurama bent over, pressing a kiss to Hiei's lips. "Hopefully, the calm will last this time," Although he was willing to bet it wouldn't. Might as well enjoy it while it existed…

"Say it! All you have to do is admit it."

Hiei lay on the bed, Kurama straddled over him. He gasped and reached for his ribs, not quite fast enough.

"Admit it." Kurama offered one last chance as he sat, poised for another attack.

Hiei shook his head, biting his lip. His defenses crumbled as Kurama's hands danced over his skin. With another spout of laughter, he wiggled under the fox.

"Okay, okay." He gasped once the fox had backed off slightly. "I have tickle spots,"

Kurama grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the exhausted demon's lips before dropping beside him.

Hiei rolled on his side, wrapping an arm around the fox. Kurama adjusted the blankets before returning the embrace, holding the demon as tightly as he dared.

Hiei waited until Kurama's breathing was even before slipping out of the bed. He silently crept to the window, shoving it open in an easy gesture. Cool night air swept in around him. He leaned out the window, his fingers barely brushing the limb he often perched on.

With a last wistful glance, he shut the window, crossing the room back to the bed.

"I thought you'd left." Kurama whispered as Hiei curled back up near him.

"I promised." Hiei whispered, his hand finding Kurama's. Their fingers meshed together, and he pressed a kiss to the fox's smooth skin. "This is forever."

End

I hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
